Twins: Too much trouble
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Two babies from our world were plunged into Naruto world and mistakenly think that Hinata and Sasuke are their mother, there is no spelling error. Only they seem to be able to comfort the twins and only they can help each other... SasukexHinata, sasuxhina
1. Destiny

A Hinatax Sasuke pairing story! I'm hoping its good. I couldn't decided on the pairing till the last moment... Please review! Vote on side pairings please!

Destiny

It was supposed to be destiny, it was supposed to be perfect. But life is never perfect. Life is flawed. But, it's this kind of imperfection that makes living all that much more fun. Destiny was supposed to direct the life forces everywhere to their rightful place. This time destiny made a mistake... The irreversible kind.

"If you don't give in to my demands I'm gonna jump! You'll all have this on your bloody conscience!" A slightly tipsy woman yelled to those below her apartment block. Curious onlookers saw what appeared to be some drunkard yelling at the top of her lungs, which was precisely what was happening.

What they couldn't see were the two miniature humans commonly know as babies, fraternal twins to be exact. They also could not see the infants decked in pink and blue outfits struggling in their mothers arms. Their cries just a pitch lower than their birth mothers. Police and firemen knew they had to divert the crowds attention and swoop in to prevent the woman from jumping.

This mentally unstable woman cared not for their efforts and had already decided earlier that suicide was the only answer. To make it hurt less she had guzzled five packs of beer, thus leading to her drunkenness. Her children at only 13 months had absolutely no idea what was going on. All they knew was that their mom was yelling and looking really angry. To them it was to scariest thing they'd ever seen... Not including the time they had wondered what it would be like to pull a pomeranian's tail.

The lady leap off the edge of the building earning the gasps of several housewives. The -now screaming- babies felt the rush of wind as they were propelled into the air. Their barely sprouting hair ruffled as they plunged. The two twins were peculiar twins with a strange sort of telepathy which enabled them to communicate with each other. Although they were babies their thoughts slightly obscure their exchange roughly translated to:

'Oh! That cloud looks like a bunny!'

'You idiot we're falling down! Can't you think of anything more productive?'

'No, not really.'

'Ugh... Never mind just grab my hand.'

The twins were poles apart personality wise. But to them being together meant everything and in this moment it meant so much more... Their tiny palms latched onto each other.

A standstill in time occurred in the blink of an eye. The twins were glowing bright red as they slowly disappeared into thin air. Their only recollection of their stark raving mad mother a blur of blackish blue hair. They felt a small ounce of unhappiness for the first time in their life and somehow knew it was not to be their last. As they descended through the warp of worlds the colours amazed and enchanted their senses.

'This is so pretty! I wish mom would take us to a place like this...'

'I don't think we're still on earth...'

'Well if they did build a place as pretty as this I'd visit everyday.'

'Idi-'

The lifeforms were pulled violently out of the warp and thrust into the fresh cold air of the morning. It was unfortunate that they were ten feet up and falling. They began to wail, mostly because of the loss of the beautiful and vivid colours of the warp hole.

"Sakura-channnnnn! I-" He was stopped in mid-sentence by the weight of the twins. The startled cry of Naruto added to the crying babies made for a tough earache. While Naruto ceased his yelling the babies held firm to their instincts.

"Make them stop!" Naruto plugged his ears with his hands as Sakura grabbed the babies. The infants only seemed to scream louder. Sakura was sure her ear drums were ruptured. Sasuke on the other hand could not be bothered to turn a hair at the sound of the two and was resting under the shade of a tree.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Help us!" Sasuke glanced at his team mates.

"You look like you have it under control." more pitiful attempts to calm them ensued to the point where Sasuke felt sorry for them.

"Look at the pretty kunai! C'mon see! Its so cool!" Naruto coaxed waving a kunai before them. The twins panicked and screeched at the top of their lungs. Having a weapon that could possibly kill them being shoved in front of them was probably not the best course to take.

"Let me Dobe." He pushed Naruto away and knelt to pick one of the babies up.

"Keep quiet." the baby decked in blue cried louder, he put it back hastily with Naruto snickering in the background. He picked up the other one with caution.

The baby paused in mid-cry and giggled. Sasuke gave a small smile and turned to Naruto with a frown.

"I shut one up." Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she exclaimed how brilliant he was. Sakura carried the still crying baby and Sasuke gave the pink suited one to Naruto, only to find that it refused to be carried by anyone but Sasuke. They proceeded to bring the tykes to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was in for a surprise, as well as a whole lot of mischief...

Destiny's first mistake was bringing the twins from a parallel universe to their universe thinking that it could bring two hearts together. Destiny was not too far off though it could bring the two closer, just with a lot more chaos then intended.


	2. Twins

I got so much love for this story! Uwa! 12 reviews! My new record! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep typing harder! Lots of people seem to like my story!

I can't seem to find the twelfth review as well... It didn't show up on the website yet...

Reviews!(I'm not supposed to answer them in my story but who cares!):

rcr: Yup! Thanks for reading my story!

harvestmoon24:I had this story on my mind for quite awhile. You really think its cute! Lol!

DJ: Thank you!

Eriloca: I love twins too! Here's the new chapter!

Ferai: Yay Chaos! (most of the chaos will be in the next chapter when they have to figure out how to look after babies!)

theforgotten198: Thank you! Technically the babies can't talk to each other. Its just like... Interpreting body language. Its not something that can be done from far away.

The Antic: I can imagine the twins going "Sasuke-tou-san!" . Tsunade is super evil in this chapter... Sasuke is going to be on child duty!Muahaha! Thank you for reviewing!

Auntritaprincess:Hmm... I'll think about that request...(evil plotting going on)

Mizuki Hikari:I will! Keep reviewing!

Fumoffu-paranocia: I'll do my best to start and finish spectacularly!

Riiceballe:COOKIES! Thank you for reviewing and for the cookies!

Twins

Twins are two entities born from a single parent never really knowing what's its like to be alone in the world. Only a few moments of loneliness are experienced before another cry echo's through the room signaling the entrance of another life. Likewise these twins had spent every waking moment with each other. Like two sides of a coin they were bound for eternity to be opposites and to never be apart.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Get it to shut up!" Naruto whined banging his head on the floor.

"Don't give them to me! I'm a medical ninja not a babysitter! Get them out of my office!" Shizune sighed as she placed a stack of papers on Tsunade's desk.

"These are important papers from wind country they have to be signed and sorted by today Tsunade-sama. Please do your paper work." Nagging seemed to have become Shizune's hobby.

"Yes, yes... I'll get on that soon..." During their conversation The pink clothed baby had begun to drool on Sasuke's shirt while the other screaming one wrestled in Sakura's arms. It was unfortunate for both Tsunade and Shizune that Sakura chose to let the baby drop onto Tsunade's desk. Mostly because the baby yanked a piece of paper from the stack and knocked the entire pile over onto Tsunade. The falling stack of recycled wood tipped Tsunade's green tea over, soiling her clothes.

"Get out! Take that little demon with you!" There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." The door swung open to reveal the faces of Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Shino strode past the Naruto gang and handed Tsunade a scroll. Tsunade looked up at the Naruto gang then upon her scroll. The crying baby hushed for an instant then crawled to the edge of the desk and lifted its arms up, signaling that it wanted to be carried.

"Damn. So Hidden leaf has to take care of these brats." Naruto tried to peer at the scroll.

"Nee Nee! What does it say?" Sakura brought her fists to his skull as Tsunade proclaimed that it was confidential. Shino looked down at the child and gave it a nudge with his hand. The child scrunched his face up and pushed his hand away, no doubt that he did not enjoy the company of a bug infested man.

"I think the baby wants to be carried." Shino stated through the arguing of Sakura and Naruto. Kiba grinned and walked up to the child and patted its head.

"I'm great with kids!" apparently the older twin had something to say about that. It gave Kiba an innocent look as it grasped his hand.

Then he bit down on Kiba's hand with the strength of any mule. Kiba yelped at the sudden force on his hand. Shizune and Hinata rushed over to help. The baby boy caught sight of Hinata's blueish-black hair and gentle female face and released his death grip on Kiba's hand. He held his palms face out and squeaked.

"Mommie!"

For the first twenty seconds everyone stoned. Hinata was blushing furiously and sweating buckets, Kiba had stumbled backwards and had fallen with his rump on the floor, Sakura's eye brow twitched, Sasuke struggled with the female infant, both Tsunade and Shizune slapped a hand to their faces . Naruto was the first to break the silence that had descended on them.

"Hinata-chan... You have a child?" Hinata turned bright red.

"I-I... B-But I d-don't..." She stuttered and tried to form a suitable sentence as the baby called again.

Hinata picked the baby up and hushed him. His chin rested on the crook of Hinata's shoulder, his small gurgling noises were the only evidence that he was awake.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Her pearly white eyes rose to meet Tsunade's.

"Uchiha Sasuke." His perpetual frown plastered on his face. Tsunade had an evil smirk on her features.

"Your first S-rank mission is to look after these babies and investigate their sudden appearance. All other missions for team are suspended until further notice!" Tsunade's order caused outrage from Naruto and Kiba. Silently the two blue-black haired genins were having a brain meltdown.

'I-I can't be a mother... I-I being a ninja is hard enough. H-How will I get good enough to lead my clan? Why is this mission an S-rank mission? It doesn't seem that hard...' Hinata wondered in her mind.

'Damn. How am I supposed to find Itachi if I have to look after a brat! What kind of S-rank mission is this!' Sasuke was royally pissed.

"Its noted that twins have very strong bonds with each other. Which means... That both Sasuke and Hinata will have to stay with each other." More silence ensued.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious!" Whined Sakura. Sakura thought about how unfair the world was... Why did Hinata-chan get to be under the same roof as her beloved Sasuke-kun!

"Why does Hinata-chan have to suffer with stick-up-his-ass over there!" Kiba yelled, jabbing a thumb at Sasuke.

"I'm pretty sure that the Hyuuga's won't like a pair of twins hanging about in their estate would they?" Hinata was always agreeable and shook her head to side with Tsunade.

"And Uchiha lives alone..." Sasuke's gaze darkened.

"Hinata will move into your apartment as roommates and both of you shall investigate the unknown appearance of the twins."Hinata wished that the other baby had taken a liking to Naruto but alas no such miracle...

"Oi! You two! Shake hands!" Tsunade urged Hinata and Sasuke to seal the deal.

"Ngh."Was Sasuke's response all he could be glad for is that she was not a fan girl. Hinata was slightly thankful that she was not going to be in the confines of the Hyuuga manor. Though this arrangement did not feel all too feasible.

They shook hands wordlessly, but their eyes said it all.

What had they gotten themselves into?

The Godiame was glad when they got out of her office. But for the Genin's things were worse than when they had gone to fix the problem. Now they knew they had to nurture two infants with zero knowledge of childcare... Hinata and Sasuke had to live _together._ Things could not get much worse...

Or so they thought...

The twins had always been together. Even with a suicidal mother they had loved her, depended on her and thought little of anything and anyone else. They had never know their own names and never knew how it felt like to be loved...

Destiny has a weird way of making things flow. From shifting babies from one universe to another and crumbling everyday lives, Destiny always has a plan in mind... Now if only she's tell us just what.

But... Then again...

Where's the fun in that?


	3. Baby

Reviews:

DJ: Thanks!

Eriloca: Here's a small part of what'll be Sasuke and Hinata's new life!

Dreamalluwant2: Destiny loves to mess about! So that's what she's do!

H.L.F.K.S.K.S Kaoru: Thank you! I thought it was cute too!

xanimeangelx93:Here's a fresh update!

The Antic: Their S-ranked because... I'll reveal the reason later... When I think of it... Hinata's a mom! Thank you for reviewing!

harvestmoonfan24:Uwa! Thank you! I rarely get writers block. But I do get a bit lazy... I'm deep? Thank you for the compliment!(I think my best friend is deeper though. She does top the level for literature...). I'll try to get high to on creativity!

Rcr: Its not hell. Its a fresh serving of reality!

On second thought... Maybe it is hell...

Ferai: I was planning for Destiny to only appear in the first chapter. But everyone liked her a lot so I brought her back. I can't believe I can make people laugh... Since I'm the social outcast at school. I think the Naruto gang are still 13 year olds, since their still Genins...(Because Sasuke joins Orochimaru after that and I really hate that part...)

darkness: Thank you!

Mimioky100: Your review was funny! I'll help refer you to a neuron surgeon! Thanks for your review! I enjoy reading them!

MysticMoonEmpress:Sorry I didn't reply in the first chapter! Here's the update!

On with the story!

Baby

Babies are bundles of joy granted from above. They are the specially selected one's who find their way to earth as fetuses. Once born, babies have the ability to render a heart soft and to bring life and joy into the lives of families. Each babies is uniquely gifted with personalities reflecting their soul. Everlasting humanity be forever theirs.

But, with Destiny meddling... Its not so much joy, as it is chaos...

"S-Sasuke-san... I-I have to go home to get my c-clothes..." She stuttered holding the blue clad baby who rested peacefully. Sasuke gave a brief nod and told her that he would head to the house first.

"Wah!" Both twins burst out crying as the two parted. Sasuke and Hinata walked back to each other silently. The babies hushed themselves as Hinata and Sasuke figured out what to do.

"C-Could you bring the babies home first?" Hinata blushed, they sounded like newly weds! This was a huge problem. She was supposed to marry Naruto! Not this cold hearted block of ice!

"Hng" was his only reply, though he conceded a hand. Hinata passed the baby to him only to have its voice penetrate the area. He quickly gave the child back to Hinata.

"I'll follow you." Hinata nodded, he was trying to soften the impact of this predicament. For that Hinata was grateful... Now if only he could return the twins from whence the came...

The Hyuuga estate was grand and although it was large it was not nearly as big as the old Uchiha compounds. What Hinata really despised about the estate was that people were watching you, all the time. It was one of the major drawbacks of being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan where everybody who lived their had the byakugan, and nothing was ever seen without someone else seeing it.

Unfortunate as this fact was she still had to drag a member of a different clan into the grounds without bumping into anyone and avoiding questioning as to why she was carrying a baby, particularly a baby who was not a pure carrier of the byakugan. Heck, _she_ did not even know why!

She cautiously led Sasuke through the twists and turns of the Main branch of the Hyuuga household. She asked Sasuke to wait outside as she gathers her possesions. She placed her diary, several weapons, all of her clothes, some of her books, a stack of pads for that-time-of-the-month, a few stuffed toys, a water canister, a pillow and blankets inside a large beige haversack.

She exited the room balancing the baby on her right and the very large and heavy haversack on her left. It was at that very moment she wished she had not been born a byakugan user. Her father, Hiashi himself, had narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and Hinata scrutinizing them.

"Don't tell me that _you_ and this _boy_..." His tone was dark and menacing leaving shivers in Hinata.

"I-I fa-..." she was cut off by Hiashi.

"You have disgraced the Hyuuga name! We are one of the most prestigious clan in Konoha! Having you was the biggest mistake of my life. How I ever gave birth to such a weak and pathetic daughter is beyond me." Sasuke looked at Hinata quizzically wondering what he was on about.

"F-Father please listen to me!" Her small defiant statement was over looked by Hiashi.

"We'll talk about this later." Hiashi left as swiftly as her had appeared.

Sasuke was not fond of Hinata and he wished that he could've been stuck with a more independent girl. But, he hated to have to bear with a depressed teammate. That and it would not make his situation any better by making the only person who could help him, loathe him.

"Hey, Hyuuga-san." Her crystal-like milky eyes met his stone cold ones.

"You're a lot braver than you seem." She blushed and Sasuke began to regret his words.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." the two made their way out of the compounds and toward his apartment.

"J-Just a question U-Uchiha-san..." He tried to read the expression on her features.

"W-Where will I be sleeping?" The pair of twins glanced at their mothers(I did not type this wrong).

'Is it me or does my mommy look like she's blushing?'

'For goodness sake! Have you noticed that your mommy is a _guy?_'

'What's a guy?'

'Forget it'

"You... I guess... You could take the bed..." He only had one bedroom dammit! In his one apartment, meant for _one_.

"I-I couldn't! W-Where would you sleep?"

"Well I can't take the bed. Its not right for a man to rest on the bed while the lady sleeps on the floor. I'll take the floor."

"N-No its alright! I-I'll take the floor!" Hinata protested with newfound strength.

After a series of bouts they decided that they would both sleep on the floor. The twins on the other hand were something to think about...

"S-So I'll just p-put my stuff over here..." She laid her haversack on the floor. Sasuke placed the twins on a blanket. There was a distressed look in the pink clad babies eyes. Hinata crouched to look at the baby.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke was amazed that she didn't stutter, though she was speaking really slowly...

"Poopsie." The baby said. Hinata and Sasuke sweated profusely.

"Uchiha-san... How much do you know about changing diapers?"

Those two were in for some major baby blues... Especially with twin who yearned for undivided attention, not to mention the reactions of their peers. They were living together after all... Speculation was not out of the question as well. How would they guard their own sanity?

Destiny loves chaos and between guiding lives and wrecking them. Destiny enjoyed watching people adapt to changes. To see them counter attack and deflect advances was like a hit television show, to destiny anyway. What made it better was the fact that it was real. Though those higher on the food chain had told her that meddling was bad, they all knew that none had done a better job than Destiny.


	4. Shadow

I'm so overjoyed at the response I get from my reviewers! I'm glad everyone thinks I'm doing a good job! The past about destiny at the bottom is a hint at what will happen next! See if you can figure it out!

Reviews( Thank you for reviewing! Please continue top support my story!):

Riiiceball:I will! Cookies! Mineeee!

dreamalluwant2:Diapers!

rcr: Yeah... She still dreams of 'Dobe' Naruto. Hinata's dad rarely listens.

DJ: They got help this time. But next time... They won't be so lucky.Muahaaha.

Mizuki Hikari: Thanks!

Eriloca: I really like that part too!

Platinum Egoiste: I don't think Sasuke wants to help change Diapers...

H.L.F.K.S.K.S Kaoru: Yup! The boy is smarter, though keep in mind that he is still a baby! I'll continue so long as you still review!

Harvestmoonfan24: Well... The boy isn't cold really.. Just frustrated that his sister is really oblivious. You're right about the mother thing! The boy thinks Hinata is his mommy while the girl thinks its Sasuke. The sleeping in bed thing... Well. You get it now right? Keep reviewing!

Mimioky100: They got the easy way out this time. As for your probelm, it would've been worse if you had been stuck with the one you hate most every period of every school day right? I'll keep updating!

Ferai: The twins are slightly confused at this change of pace. Glad you like Destiny! I find this chapter a bit lacking though... But here's your update!

sicily iris: Thanks!

MissMinnie08: Thank you! Here's what happens next!

MysticMoonEmpress: Really! I'm glad you find them funny! I have to make them that way so I can keep them in the humor Genre! Thanks for reviewing!

Here's your update! On with the story!

Shadow

Love was never one to take chances and Destiny always found it hilarious to prod at Love. Be it aiming at a person's heart or mending a broken one, Destiny always thought about ways to make it even worse. Once, Destiny had asked Love for one of her arrows, Love was never one to judge people's intentions and happily obliged. Pandemonium came and Love swore never to lend her arrows to anyone, ever. Especially not Destiny, lest she be running after more pedophiles, fags, lesbians, hormone crazed teenagers and runaway brides(who randomly became unfaithful with a person they had never met before).

Destiny had a celebration after that, who would not party after a victory against Love?

"Thanks so much Ayane-san..." Hinata gave a small bow as she placed new diapers on the two babies. She raised a hand to signal that it was no problem. Sasuke was still in utter shock of the vile stench that had emitted from the pampers.

"So... Lets review! How do you change a babies diaper?" Hinata blinked and began to speak.

"U-Umm... F-First you open the flap and use the wipes to... W-Wipe their..." There was a moment of silence. It was then that the baby boy yelled.

"Bumbum!"There was another awkward moment where Hinata became completely flushed and Sasuke held a slight tinge of red to his face.

"T-Then... Y-You d-dispose of the... S-Soiled d-diaper... And put a new one on..." Ayane gave Hinata a smile.

"Very good! I'll leave you two then! Call me if anything else happens!" She went out the door and back to Ichiraku to meet her father, owner of the famous ramen stall. Hinata sighed, this was even harder than finding that bug the kiichi... Something or other, at least they had a bug expert with them, where were they going to find a baby expert? Not even the great Uchiha prodigy was helpful, heck, he was even worse than she was...

"Hey, Hyuuga-san." she turned the boy seated on the couch.

"Shouldn't we get clothes for them or something." She nodded. She could not believe she was in such close proximity with a guy that was not obligated to-, oh right, he was obligated to stay with her, like Kiba and Shino.

"Mommie! Mommy!" The twins cried, the ached for attention. Hinata rummaged through her sack, Sasuke curiously wondered what she was looking for. She pulled out a stuffed blue rabbit and a blue cat plushie. She carefully placed them in the hands of the twins. She smiled lightly, Sasuke was beginning to enjoy watching her face light up at the slightest trivial things.

Hinata loved simple things and marveled at the beauties of life, Sasuke had always felt superior and never bent to smell the roses. Itachi had ruined Sasuke's life and he froze his own heart, Hinata refused to allow her father to define who she was, open defiance was not her speciality, but she refused to surrender her warm self to the harshness of the world. Maybe to others she was hiding, but it felt to her like surviving.

Sasuke's form of self preservation was to shy from weakness and to improve on his strengths. Hinata on the other hand improved on those weaknesses and nurtured her strengths. Yet, being naturally gifted Sasuke was on top and Hinata was near rock bottom. Funny how life was. Sasuke used to a a bright boy that respected and admired his elder brother, Hinata used to be a optimistic girl who's smile brightened even the darkest of days. They were but a shadow of their former selves living, but not living.

"L-Let's go U-Uchiha-san." It was also strange how she had problems looking directly into his face... Oh well. Best not dwell on such things.

Hinata and Sasuke made their way to the convenience store. Though getting the twins clothes was an important task the babies needed foodstuffs and baby items, like a packet of new diapers. They headed down the baby isle well aware of the attention they got as a couple of thirteen year olds carrying children.

"Such a shame... I thought that the Hyuuga clan heiress would have at least used protection..." Hinata blushed profusely at the side comments. The twins were really having fun though. Never having seen a convenience store they tried to grab at everything.

'Its pink! That thing is so shiny! Look over there!'

'Its so cool! I wonder why everything is in boxes though... Its such a shame...'

'Big brother, we could always tear them open.'

'Wouldn't we get into trouble?'

'Hmm... I don't think so. Mummy never scolded us for breaking things before.'

'But, that's because she broke things a lot too.'

'Well... If you don't want too...'

The baby girl began to tear a box and giggled. Her twin brother fidgeted slightly, then he conceded. Hinata was in shock when she peered at the baby who was covered in wrappers and bits of half eaten card board.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Sasuke looked at the child he had been carrying furiously ripping a box. He shook the girl slightly, which made her drop the box. He glared at her intensely.

The baby began to cry, tears streaked her cheeks as she gave a wail. Her older brother soon followed and the two made a huge racket. An old lady yelled at them and the convenience store helpers told them to quiet down.

"Ssh. Stop crying little one. Ssh." Hinata rubbed the little child's back as she rested him on her shoulder. The baby gave a couple of sniffs, but slowly hushed itself. Sasuke looked at her quizzically, How the heck did she _do_ that?

"Oi, Hyuuga-san. Do something about this one." Hinata smiled gingerly and used a finger to stroke away the baby's tears. She made the same 'Ssh' noise and repeatedly stroked the babies head. The infant fell into slumber.

Now Sasuke was in disbelief and he also could not help but notice how close he was to her. He could feel her breath on his arm. She had kneeled to be at eye level with the baby. Hinata sprung up and began to place lots of baby items into the trolley. He suddenly noticed the way her hair was tossed about as she walked. Was he _drunk_?

They paid for the packets of diapers and soft foods. Their purchase included lots of fresh vegetables, fruits, rice, meat, pampers, baby utensils, shampoo for babies, baby soap, special biscuits, some pillows and a large baby blanket. Hinata was thankful that she was able to cook. It would be disastrous if she did not remember how. The lady at the counter gave them odd looks, Sasuke shrugged, it wasn't his fault if the got the wrong idea. Hopefully this would prevent the fan girls from swamping him.

"T-This isn't so bad..." Hinata said under her breath.

Oh how wrong she was...

Destiny had waited outside the door during Past's party. Mostly because Past had intruded on Destiny, flung her door open, and locked her outside her own apartment. It was getting a bit ridiculous. It seemed that everytime something got better for Destiny, Past would enter into her home and knock her off course. Though Destiny needed a wake up call, this was not what she had in mind.


	5. Food

OMG! I saw Jackie Chan! In Singapore! He was at the Grand Hyatt!OMGGGG!(Damn I wish I had brought a camera!)Ahhhhhh!

Reviews:

Seidi:Thanks!

Numba neko93:Thanks so much for reviewing!

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: Thank you!

Darkspiritdemon:Here is the real twin trouble!

XAirAngelX:I will! Thank you!

Eriloca: Sasuke and changing diapers just don't go!

Ferai:More bad stuff to come...

DJ:Thanks!

Riiiceball:Not really... I like cookies!

yutakako-chan:Glad you think so!

Mimioky100:I'll do my best!

Story time!

Food

For meddlers change is a wonderful thing. Though doing so usually results in consequences... Unless you are Destiny. Then, the rules do not apply. Past forced people to recall memories where either the wost possible scenario occurred or the point in time which made the largest impact. Past loved the job. It was sadistics like Past that reveled where others squirmed. With each doubt the Past is more prominent and lurks, causing you to believe that each step is a fatal mistake. Combat was Past's favorite interference point. The chances were fifty-fifty that someone would end up dead... Because of a Past recollection.

"Mommie!"The twins yelled as Hinata tiptoed from the bathroom, only to be caught by the twins.

It was in the afternoon. The first half of the first day of taking care of a pair of babies had almost come to a close. How would she survive the second half? It was a little past lunch time already...

Hinata picked up a can of baby food. She inspected the mushy substance carefully. There were a lot of chemical names on the side and a big lettered name, But... Where were the instructions. Sasuke seemed really confused. She was opening the can when she side glanced at him as he poured the tin into a tray and placed it in the oven. The OVEN!

"U-Uchiha-san! I-I don't think that's a-a good idea!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know what I'm doing. This stuff is obviously for baking. It's batter."He gave her the know-it-all glare. She was debating on whether to tell him that you could not put baby food into an oven and expect it to rise. It was more likely to combust. She opened the can and poured the contents into a plastic bowl that she had recently purchased from the supermarket. The jar that said 'Organic Baby food' was chucked into the dustbin. She placed the bowl into the microwave and went to check on the babies.

"Hyuuga-san?" Hinata raised her head. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. Then he gave her a serious look.

"My oven is being a bastard." Hinata went bright red, then she burst out laughing. She tried to apologize between her gasps. The twins watched the scene unfold with avid interest. Sasuke became mildly irritated.

"The stupid thing... It... Caught... Fire... Just help me!" Hinata steadied her laughter and pushed herself off the floor. Still dizzy from her outburst she wobbled slightly.

"S-Sorry Uchi-"She slipped and fell forward. Straight at Sasuke. He lunged forward and embraced her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt. For a moment they scarcely breathed. Both of them blushed heavily.

The twins looked at each other.

'They look all reddish...'

'Its called blushing.'

'I think their sick...'

'Its a natural reaction cause by-'

'Stop being so clever!'

'If I don't who will be?'

'I will.'

'What's a guy?'

'Umm...'

'See what I mean.'

Sasuke was the first to notice their predicament. Which was _way_ too close for comfort... They jumped away from each other in shock. Hinata rushed into the Kitchen to still the fire and Sasuke sat with the twins and watched them chew their stuffed toys. Hinata came out of the kitchen and passed the bowl to Sasuke.

"I-I think that they're around the age when they can feed themselves... S-So..." She wrapped bib's on the babies and tied to string at their neck loosely.

The twins gave the bowl a glance. The boy leaned forward.

He picked up the spoon.

Then he threw it at Sasuke, knocking him square in the forehead.

"Ow! You!" The baby girl copied the action with the spoon landing near his crotch. Hinata tried to stop them. But, she was having problems of her own. They seemed to be wanting a food fight.

The twins began to use their hands to chuck food at the two troubled teens. The babies laughed as Hinata and Sasuke ran to avoid being pelted with the dollops of goop. The twins gave screeches of happiness and smeared the food over their faces and on the floor. Hinata and Sasuke removed the bowls when the twins were yelling. They placed the bowls in the sink and picked up the twins.

The doorbell resounded through the apartment. Sasuke strode to the door and opened it. It was Sakura with a fruit basket in hand.

"This isn't a good time." He shut the door, leaving her speechless. She had never seen Sasuke nearly as pissed... Or a messy as he had been just now.

"What just happened?"

It was best she never know. Destiny decided. She dipped a quill into a pot of ink and began to write...'Dear Tsunade, There's one more thing you must tell those two to do...'

What more destruction was Destiny cooking up this time? Only time could tell.


	6. Parents

Here's a super long chapter! Sorry about the short last chapter! There's a bit more on the babies pasts in this chapter!(I am so glad no one gave be review daggers for my super short last chapter!)

Note: PLEASE SUGGEST NAMES FOR THE BABIES!& REVIEW!

Reviews:

Ferai:I love food fights too! Which is why I wrote about it! Thank you for being a faithful reviewer!

Yutakako-chan: Hehe! I planned it that way! The baby boy is a bit naughty too! Sasuke did not really get injured just a bit bruised. But, being ninja's that kind of thing happens often. Though you're usually allowed the hit the person back. The naming will happen soon. Please suggest names!

Harvestmoonfan24: I though people would pummel me because the last chapter was super short. I'm relieved that you enjoyed the last chapter! Aww... I've never been grounded so I'm not sure what its like... But I hope you are ungrounded soon! Sounds awful... No computer... I think I'd spontaneously combust...

rcr: Sasuke's still prideful! He'll have to learn not to take Hinata's advice for granted! Chibi Sasuke!Kawaii! Sakura... Hmm... Muahaha!(evilness kicks in). I'm happy you liked the protection comment! I just _had_ to include it! The thought was too funny! Thank you!

Riiiceball: Destiny does love her work!

Vi3tg1rl123: The smart one was the one who showed hesitation, because he knew they'd get in trouble! Funnyness still to come! Thank you for reviewing!

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: Not orders, but requests from Destiny.

MysticmoonEmpress: Thank you! (gives a hug)

DJ: Thank you! Keep reviewing! Thanks for your loyalty!

kenshinlover2002:Happy to please! I'm glad its enjoyable! Here's my update!

Eriloca: Glad you like that part! It was one of my favourites! Thank you for your kind reviews!

Here's the next chapter of Twins:too much trouble!

Parents

Tsunade and Destiny were on good terms. Destiny allowed her to gamble and get away with much needed luck and Tsunade listened to Destinies advice on certain citizens. Tsunade was no subordinate nor was Destiny superior. Equal in rank within their own circles. Tsunade led but a single village as Destiny manipulated a couple of universes. Yet, they both felt equal in a way. Desnity still wrote with a quill and Tsunade a pen, small pieces of their lifestyle which said so much.

"Destiny... What are you thinking of this time?"Destiny recognized Tsunade's voice pattern and chuckled, she felt _good_.

The message came by Sakura mail, who just had to see Sasuke and being Tsunade's apprentice was able to receive Tsunade's scroll. Hinata and Sasuke had changed into a fresh pair of clothings and the twins had been changed as well. Sakura had stepped into the living room and unsuccessfully tried to chat Sasuke up who was completely ignoring her while they read the scroll. Both of the Genins felt like crying out as they read the text.

It was a new part to their mission, which would mean a very, very long extension for them. Not only would they have to babysit these tykes...

But...

They would...

Have to...

Be the kids foster parents!

Which instead of just putting them in charge of feeding them, clothing them and keeping them clean, they would now have to play with them, take them out, educate them, name them, _raise_ them! They were thirteen years old! They were way too young to be parents! Wasn't there someone else, someone older, wiser, people who still _had_ their mothers! Why choose two teens who have no idea what their doing? All Tsunade wrote was that, you're capable, handle it.

_Handle_ it. _HANDLE_ it? What's the matter with this crazy old lady? Has she some mental disablitly that prevents her from seeing the reality of this situation? Sasuke wondered whether to laugh or cry, this was just so depressing.

What would father think? I'm already staying in a stranger's home, helping a couple of bizarre babies _and_ I have to be a parent? Suddenly being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan seems more appealing... But, it was going to be harder to train now that she had a pair of twins to take care of.

Once upon a time Hinata had dreamed of having children. Now she has them. Only they are not and never will truly be her children. That, and she has to work along side Sasuke, who seems to be absolutely useless with baby care. Fantastic, just fantastic. She was about ready to pass out.

The twins were feeling refreshed because of their new clothes which consisted of a pink and blue shirt sporting the word 'Baby'. Which, of course, Hinata had picked out. The twins had their own heated conversation as they realized that they would never, ever see their real mother. As well as the fact that the last time they saw their mum she had committed suicide.

The babies could vaguely recall faces and voices in their past. Some were kind, some pitying and there were those that were harsh and unforgiving. Even at the beginning of their life...

"_So your just going to abandon me?_ _Just because I gave birth?" Her dark blue hair shadowed her face, her small body quivering. Her parents looked at her with loathsome eyes._

"_We never brought our child up to be a slut." Heated tears rolled down her face._

"_I'm in love! Its not a sin!" Her father gave her a tight slap, her knees gave way on impact. She lay sprawled on the floor, the two newborns hugged protectively against her._

"_How can you call it love? Are you blind child?" His voice was raised and menacing. She was terrified, how could she make them understand? She had fallen in love, she had done what she needed to do to make him happy. Love overcomes all obstacles. _

"_He loves me. I'm special to him... You always told me to reach for happiness. I'm finally happy! And this is how you react?" Her parents were silent._

"_I've never lived up to your expectations, I've always fallen short! I never felt like someone needed me. Now there's someone who wants me...Me! I'll follow him to the ends of the earth! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"_

"_Get out." Horror was written on her face. Her father pointed to the door. Her eyes stole a single glance._

"_We disown you." Her mother spoke those words with coldness and an expressionless face. She furrowed her brows._

"_Fine. I don't need you anyway." She picked herself off the floor and left the building. The words were burned into her soul, forever etched in her mind. She lifted the babies up to her face. She showed them a cheerful smile, though her mind reeled from her encounter._

"_Let's go see your daddy." _

_But the twins never did... _

"Tsunade-sama said it was best that you name them. Since your going to be their mommy and...Daddy..." Sakura wanted to beat Hinata to a pulp. She was too damn lucky! Getting to stay with the Uchiha prodigy. The hottest guy in the whole of Konoha! Sakura was wrong though, it was not luck, but Destiny...

"H-How long will we have to b-be a f-foster p-parent?"Hinata stuttered.

"Tsunade-sama said until they find a suitable couple to look after them. In the mean time you'll be taking care of them."Sasuke gave the nonchalant pose and Hinata wriggled uncomfortably. Sakura seemed to be absolutely upbeat while they were depressed at their arrangement.

"Mommy!" The pink clad baby yelled and stretched her arms out. Sasuke was ready to get up when Sakura stopped him.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I'll take care of it!" she happily bounded over to receive her minute of horror.

The baby caught sight of the girl's green eyes. A chill came over her as the person approached. She scanned for a weapon. All she had was a stuffed toy rabbit. It would have to do.

'Cover me!'

Sakura bent to pick the baby up. The baby stayed silent as Sakura hoisted her onto her shoulder. Sakura smirked.

"This isn't so bad. She's like an an-" The baby girl screeched into her ear and banged her fists on Sakura's back. Grabbing a fistful of hair she yanked it hard causing Sakura to scream. Sakura ran around like a headless chicken. Hinata pursied Sakura and tried to calm the crying child. The baby used the rabbit the whack Sakura on the head repeatedly. Her expressions both shocked and amused. Who would've thought that people could make those expressions?

"U-Uchiha-san! H-Help!" Hinata tried to pry the twin off Sakura who was now also being pelted with anything the little boy could get his hands on.

Sasuke was laughing inwardly, the pink haired ninja got what she deserved. Why could she not just leave things be? Always causing trouble...

"Pass her to me." Sakura wrestled with the tiny girl's fingers and pried them loose. The baby gave Sakura a sharp kick to the stomach before resigning to Sasuke, aka her mommy.

"That _little_!" Hinata grasped her wrists firmly from behind.

"Y-You shouldn't S-Sakura-san! S-She's still a baby!" She protested against violence in any form.

"She's evil I tell you! Look at all my precious hair!" Hinata had to admit her hair was in serious disarray. Her whine was feeble and pitched loudly. It was then the boy threw the kitty toy at her face. It hit its target with a thump and Sakura turned murderous. The glint in her eyes added with her patchy hair made a terrifying picture.

"I-I think we should give the b-babies a n-nap! Hehehe..." She laughed nervously. Sakura backed away.

"I'll take my leave... Bye Hinata-chan... Bye Sasuke-kun!" She blew Sasuke a kiss after she bid him adieu. Hinata sighed. Life was not going to get any easier...

'I don't like that pink freak of nature. She scares the begeebers out of me!'

'She was a bit strange...'

'And the way she was so cozy with my mommy! I don't like it at all!'

'Jealous?'

'What a jealous?'

'Sometimes I wonder whether you're faking this dumb thing or if you're just really stupid.'

'Huh?'

'Don't even get me started...'

Tsunade rolled her scroll ready to send to Destiny. It was not much like Destiny to come to receive the scroll but today was different. The air in Tsunade's office grew both warm and chilly as Destiny descended. Tsunade gasped, Destiny had just appeared in her office.

"Tsunade, something utterly horrific has begun."

"What is it?"

"Its way out of my control... I don't have much time, so listen well." Destiny began to talk in a flurry.

Things were getting worse for Destiny and the villagers of Konoha as new situations began to set themselves in place. Everyone was connected, each person was going to be included. The clock was ticking. No one would escape... No one at all...


	7. Suds

Omg! 17 reviews! Most people loved the twins beating up Sakura! Haha!

IMPORTANT:Here is the list of names! Please review and pick the one you like most!

Twin, girl:Arashi, Chisa, Rini, Hikari, Mia.

Twin, boy: Ryu, Manabu, Masaru, Hatori.

Please pick one

Reviews:

kenshinlover2002: Lots of people are Sakura bashers I've noticed...

harvestmoonfan24: Thank you!(I had to use a dictionary to find out what you meant!)

MysticMoonEmpress: Drama!(I like drama but I always add humor to stuff and thus this was posted in the humor section.) I always find it easier to write drama stories, but I get less reviewers...

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi:Um... Here's the next chapter!

Riiiceball: More plot and stuff in this chapter! (I think I gained 2kg with all these cookies you keep giving me!)

AquaDragon78:I'm glad you enjoy it! Most people didn't comment about the twins mother... The babies have baby power so their eligible to kick Sakura's butt!

Rcr: They will get paid... Eventually...(Tsunade usually gives the money after they sucessfully complete the mission.) Sakura bashing is fun!

Ferai:I don't think I can name the girl Akira because its supposed to be a boy's name... As for Kotetsu... Its brand of sword. Destiny is a sort of responsible entity... I'm glad you like the Sakura scene!

DJ:Thank you! Your such a great reviewer!

erolica:I'm ecstatic that you think so highly of the twins. Thanks for reviewing!

Jigoku Hoshi:Thanks!

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru: Thank you for your name suggestions! I'm super happy you like my story!

Vi3tg1rl123:I'm glad you told be about the change! I was wondering where mimioky went! Thanks for reviewing!

TheOddOne:Thanks!

oztan:Here's a realllllllllllllly long chapter! I would do a scene like that but that kind of thing will have to wait till they're toddlers for it to be fun. Though a park scene is something I'll keep in mind!

grace11:I'd continue faster but I have exam week next week.

NanamiYatsumaki:Thank you! I'm trying to keep it relaxed instead of my usual seriousness!I'll do my best!

NOTE:I will not be updating for quite a while as my mom's friend is going to stay in the only room of my house that has a computer(we are not allowed to enter while she's here). I also have exams in the next 2 weeks and have to study...

Please review!

Suds

Destiny was truly troubled when a spirit falcon appeared as she penned a reply letter to Tsunade. Only one entity posted letters by falcon... War... When he did it meant that he needed the assistance of the certain other worldly power. He usually got Famine and Plague to join in his conquest for whatever. This was the first time he had ever contacted her. Destiny hesitantly approached the bird, wishing that it was searching for a different power, mainly not her. The falcon held its leg out and spread its wings. She unknotted the string and took the parchment, the bird gave a shriek of delight, its mission done. The predator soared and vanished in the blink of an eye. Destiny was troubled... Very troubled indeed...

"We don't have a bath in this apartment." Hinata sighed, how could they bathe the twins now? This apartment had one bed, one couch, one sitting room, one kitchen, a bathroom with a toilet and a shower.

"T-Then... W-What'll we do? T-The babies are really s-starting to..." In truth the babies stunk. A towel down alone had not rid them of the stench of the baby food. Sasuke sighed, more trouble.

"We'll go to the hot springs." Hinata nodded and scooped up the baby boy. Sasuke grabbed the baby girl, who began to fiddle with his hair. They packed some clothes for both the babies and themselves, diapers and a few stuffed toys. They left the house quickly as they needed to be home before dark.

"H-Hitomi hot spring is too e-expensive..." Hinata said as they approached the hot spring location.

"Hisa hot springs is an average place and affordable. I go there sometimes." They turned the curb and halted in front of a large sign.

"I-Its... C-Closed..." Hinata looked around and saw a calender pasted on a lampost. She allowed her eyes to flit over the page.

"I-Its the m-moon cake festival... I-I think that's why..." They had a quiet and unreasonably uncomfortable moment.

"Please take a flyer!" A short brown haired girl handed them a flyer which advertised a hot spring for couples. They blushed bright red.

"F-For c-couples?" The girl turned quizzical and began to blather.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I thought you were a couple! You two just looked so cozy I just assumed!" Sasuke took a glance.

"Let's go." Hinata was at a loss for words. He pointed to a highlighted part of the flyer.

"Its half price for couples."

"O-Oh..." She was glad he did not actually think that they were a couple. They gave a smile to the little girl. They waved off her apology saying that it was not necessary. The two ninja's strode toward the hot spring hotel. A relatively old lady was adorned with a brightly coloured kimono greeted them happily.

"Ni hao ma!" Hinata bowed as a sign of respect for the elder while Sasuke remained as stoic as ever. The lady flung herself into rapid chinese.

"I-I...W-We don't speak c-chinese." The woman seemed to not understand and continued talking. Hinata nodded politely, though she had no recognition of what she had said. With a wave they parted. They paid at the reception and received four towels. Hinata was directed to the female changing room while Sasuke was pointed to the men's.

Sasuke folded his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He submerged himself in the warm water and allowed the little girl to wade in the shallow part. He closed his eyes and flexed his muscles, it was peaceful... Finally peaceful...

Hinata almost froze in the changing room, it was so cold! What had they done! She placed the baby boy on the bench and stripped off her clothes in a hurry. She wrapped the towel around her chest tightly. She crumpled her clothes and shook them, then pressed it into a square. She gently kept the clothing articles of both her and the baby and stepped out the door quickly.

She began to break into a sprint not noticing a piece of soap near her foot. She skidded on the soap and fell into the spring. Water splashed out of the spring. The baby boy had bounced and sat on a rock that lined the pool and laughed uncontrollably. Hinata heard a yelp of surprise and lifted her head out of the water.

"I-I'm so-" She paused in mid-sentence on seeing Sasuke's face. The yelled and panicked. Both of them floundered about as the two twins watched in amusement.

"Ah! W-What are you doing in the g-girl's!"

"This is the men's hot spring!" They blushed seeing each other's attire. They turned away from each other. It was then it hit them.

"W-was that what that Chinese lady was talking a-about..." Hinata was red all over and sweating profusely.

"This is a unisex hot spring..." The twins sloshed the water with their miniature hands and gave delighted squeals. Hinata and Sasuke separated themselves with a large rock. Hinata and Sasuke gazed at the sky. It was tinted red and orange with pink highlights, a very beautiful scene.

Hinata was trying to hold down her blushing and to prevent her drool from entering the bath. He had know that other girls adored Sasuke for his looks but... He was really really really...There weren't enough really's in the world to cover this subject! It was so aggravating! Naruto was the one she loved! She should'nt even be looking at another guy as a potential boyfriend. Although she had to admit that he would be debonair in a suit, walking down an isle...With... Sakura probably. There was no way she would entertain thoughts about matrimony with a man that was not her beloved.

Sasuke began to have his thoughts drift to the size of Hinata's chest. It looked like a D-cup... What was he thinking! This was damned Itachi's fault! (No it isn't)He would not have know this had it not been for that incident when Itachi first joined the Akatsuki in secret and forced him to pick out a shade of nail polish for his imaginary girlfriend!

_Young Sasuke stared at a tree stump. Many a kunai had slashed it. But, it was not the stump he was interested in. It was never the stump._

_It was the crystalline tears of a blue haired child..._

"Hinata..." she faced the rock that separated them.

"That's your first name right?"

"Y-Yes..." Sasuke scratched his head. Hinata wondered why he had called her by her first name.

"Do you remember... There was this time when we were really young... You were crying..."

_Her porceline fingers wiped the tears from her face. Sasuke crouched to feet her face._

"_Why're you sad?" She stared at him in shock for a moment before clamping down on her fears._

"_M-My cousin hates me... I-I don't know what I did. A-And its just making me sad!" Her tears pelted the ground. Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, he made a strained thoughtful expression. _

"_My mom sings a song when I'm sad. Do you have a favourite song?" She hiccuped and nodded. As her mouth formed the words to say the title Sasuke smiled at the young Hyuuga. She was shy, obsolete and weak everything he was not. But, he felt he had to cheer her up after seeing her so upset. Her face was so open and truthful if he lied to her he would have felt that he had sinned. So pure, almost untouchable. Yet he had spent his time to be by her side._

_Oddly, he had felt happiness. He had finally attained someone's attention... _

"You are my sunshine... Was the song that we sang together." Hinata thought back and gasped, that young boy had been Sasuke. Her cheeks reddened, she could not believe he remembered such a trivial thing. It was such a long time ago...

"Poo!" The babies yelled. Hinata and Sasuke whipped their heads around only to be sprayed in the face by a bottle of baby shampoo. They spluttered and wiped the stinging stuff off their faces. Swinging their arms they lunged for the tykes who evaded from the half blind ninja's with ease. They rinsed their eyes to enable them to view where the babies were. For a pair of one year olds... They were damn fast!

"Herwe!" The baby girl chortled while crawling round a boulder, her unintentional misspelling was utterly cute but being sprayed in the face with baby shampoo was certainly not. Sasuke left the comfort of the spring and raced to find the little girl. He jumped to grasp the tots midsection but instead clutched hairy legs.

"Sorry dude. I'm straight." He looked up to see a hairy guy with a young lady latched onto his arm.

"He's _taken_. Get your _own_ man!" She fumed as Sasuke backed away quickly.

"Honey no need to be so harsh. He just couldn't help himself!" He puffed out his chest with pride. Sasuke twitched, this burly hideously ugly man thought he was attracted to him! His life was so over... She laid a hand on his chest.

"He was making me jealous... But he is _kind_ of cute..." The large man gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, anger seething through him. He avoided getting trashed by the more muscular man and swept the man's feet from under him. He caught a glimpse of the twins in front of some wooden buckets. He lunged to nab them.

"Mommie!" Baby girl shouted with enthusiasm. The baby boy shoved the bucket away to reveal a water jet which sprayed the towel around his waist with such force that it was knocked off. He made a move to grab it but the shampoo combined with the powerful jet made for a slippery time.

'Shit! My towel!' Hinata had clambered there in time to see the scene. She covered her eyes with such speed it was as though the sight had burned. She tightened her towel to prevent it from coming off.

"S-Stop it." Hinata said meekly causing the twins to pause. They shrugged and continued to use the wooden bucket to bang on the stones and boulders. She approached slowly while Sasuke covered his private parts and searched for his towel. The twins giggled madly as she slipper on a bar of soap and fell on the floor bruising her elbows. She flopped on the floor, trying to rise from the unpleasant position.

The babies squealed in delight at the shimmering lights that were reflected by a large swan shaped crystal. Sasuke was relieved that his lower body was covered before Hinata stood. Her shaky steps made him want to wobble. He surveyed the area, there were no signs of the twins... Marathon runners in the making... It was at that second Sasuke truly despised this mission and placed it among the things that should burn in hell, just below Itachi of course.

'Its really, really...'

'Shiny!'

'I was trying to say something!'

'Did it have anything to do with shinyness?'

'No'

'Shinydom?'

'Those aren't even words. And NO!'

'Then I don't care.' She huffed.

'Screw you!'

'You said a bad word! I'm telling!'

'We can't even form a sentence! Doofus!'

The two began to quarrel. The girl scratched at him with vicious fury while the guy tried to wrestle her. They banged into the base of the crystalline bird making it rock. The swan swayed with the knocking of its base. The twins began to create a ruckus as they fought, all the while not noticing several people skid on the soapy floor and slam into the wall. The angry hot spring goers wanted justice for their accidents. The mob practically had a fleet of battle ships armed with lethal cannon behind their scowls. They surrounded the twins.

It was then the swan toppled and the crowd surged to race to prevent its breakage. The swan shattered like glass spilling the shards in every conceivable place, the ringing noise penetrated the area and a black cloud descended. The twins stopped to give the sound acknowledgment, then continued their bickering, which drew Hinata and Sasuke to them. Pulling the two apart with all their summon able strength they did not see the preprepared bucket of dirty pamper tottering on the crook at the top of the door.

"U-Uchiha-san! Look out!" She shoved his hand away from the sliding door and bumped into it. The stink radiated from the diapers so strongly and even a Hyuuga could not escape from the fate of nappy-dom or nappy-doom. With a clang the object fell on her head, this giving a brand new meaning to killer litter. Hinata really did feel like she was going to die. It was revolting...

"I think now is a good time to leave." Sasuke said plainly, Hinata felt like bursting into tears at her predicament -The words if life got any worse I'd rather be a piece of crap ran through her mind at hyper speed-. The poop was sliding off her hair for gods sake! She wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

Sasuke saw her face plummet to the depths of the sea. Was that not the right thing to say? Did she not want to leave? This was so damn embarassing! Even if she had saved him from being covered in baby feces...

"Hinata-san. Thanks." He finally was able to break the barrier. Her face lit up with a nervous smile with a hinted blush.

First names were those given by special someone's. Some names were given by parents, others by relatives, even by children. Though all names were not unique they each carried a special message to the bearer, were they loved or hated? It was all within a name... Destiny knew since the beginning about what she was meant to exist for. As did War. She just did not want to be involved in such tedious matters... but it included her very first mistake...

The twins.


	8. Blackout

Please go to my profile and check out my deviant art pictures! Please leave a comment for them!

The results for the names are in! The name Mia received 4 votes! The name Hatori(Which I'll shorten to Tori) received 4 votes as well!

Reviews:

Many thanks to Mala Valvah, Kenshinlover2002 and MysticMoonEmpress.

Thanks for voting! oztan, Jigoku Hoshi, Hiei's Shadow Tenshi, Luna, DDR-Princess, harvestmoonfan24,Ferai, Vi3tg1rl123 and NanamiYatsumaki!

stelmw02: Thank you very much! I'll do my best to keep it funny!

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: Yup, War wants Destiny's help! Though I'm not sure why you thought of Sakura... Thank you so much(I've done my best and I have no regrets! Isn't this what William Hung said after he crashed and burned...) I hope I do well in my exams...

harvestmoonfan24: Glad you liked the flashback!

Ferai: The fangirls will have an appearance soon! 9There's not a lot of ways to fit them in because of the babies... Thank you! I'm praying that I'll pass all my subjects. An A seems too far away!

Riiiceballe: I felt I was being unfair to Sasuke, because I made him a complete loon. So I made Hinata the one to get hit by the diapers. Fluffyness will return soon!

Tsifas: Normal names... Hmm... I thought that Rini, Arashi and Manabu were relatively original. The other names are recognized from other anime's. I think I've seem the name Hikari appear once or twice. Hatori is from furuba aka fruits basket and Ryu is from Tokyo mew mew. I'm really happy that you enjoy reading my story!

NanamiYatsumaki: These are special chaotic babies from a parrallel universe where eating in peace doesn't happen! LoL!

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru: They'll be a war in future!(probably)

I have to start praying really hard and work extra hard at my conversational Japanese! I got invited to Japan by my childhood friend who I've only met again recently! Seems like forever since I left England. But... If I don't pass all my subjects for my exams... I can't gooooooo! Its my dream to visit Japan and I finally thought that I'd be able to! My dad made it clear that I wasn't going unless I pass. This waiting for my results is nerve wracking!

Enough of my blabber! On with the story!

Blackout

A copy is a replica of another. Be it a person, an animal,an object or even a place to be a copy is a very dismal thing. Many may wonder why. Why is it so terrible to be a copy? If you copied perfection would you be flawed? No. But... To be a carbon copy of another means that you have no say in what you say, you will never be unique and you will never be special. A terrible curse.

When Destiny took it upon herself to change the future of Konoha and the earth she had a dilemma. These babies had none. They were to be living in a world of bountiful chakra and have none. She placed upon them a special charm. A charm capable of memorizing other chakra users abilities and implanting them into the babies. A remarkably stupid decision to cause calamities.

It was things like this that made Destiny proud.

And all the other entities furious.

Joy of joys.

"A name? You make it sound as if this is more than a mission." Sasuke gave Hinata a blank look. She had just gotten rid of the poop stench. She was clad in shorts and a big T-shirt. The babies were in matching pink and blue one-piece nighties.

"B-but... I-It is really a-awful that we don't have a-anything to call them b-by..." She her index fingers to prodded each other as a sign of her uncertainty. He nodded seriously considering her words.

"How about baby one and baby two."He pointed at the baby boys forehead. He had an evil glint in his eyes and decided to snack on Sasuke's hand.

"Oww!" He wrestled his hand out of the babies vice like grip. The baby girl threw the cotton bird toy at his face. He stumbled and fell against Hinata's large backpack. The contents scattered themselves on the floor. Hinata smiled as an idea floated into her mind.

"H-Hatori! T-Tori for s-short. I-I think t-that's a good name for h-him..." Tori meant 'bird' in Japanese. Quite a nice name considering that Sasuke wanted to give them a number. He glanced at a book that had fallen out.

"The princess diaries?" Hinata picked the book off the floor and dusted it off.

"I-Its about a girl called Mia T-" He snapped his fingers.

"She can be called Mia! Perfect for a brat like her." Hinata sweat profusely. Thankful that he had chosen a sane name. Only, he insulted her in the same sentence.

"T-That's a nice name... I-" She was cut off as darkness flooded the room.

A black out. Great, it was as if the world decided to become their mortal enemy and pit them against even the most ridiculous obstacles. Sasuke could not see a whit. Damn. Oh that's right the Hyuuga could see. But... He'd look so stupid having to depend on another like that...

"Oi... Activate your byakugan."

"I-I already..." He didn't want to appear foolish. Curse this flaw in his personality! Couldn't he be a girl like a man? Wait. No he couldn't.

"Grab a candle from the drawer to your left." She hastily opened the drawer and handed Sasuke a candle shakily. He gripped it and pointed the wick to the ceiling, the Sharingan formed itself in his eyes. He formed the hand seals quickly and used the hand skillfully.

"Katon no Jutsu!" A miniature fireball appeared, the flames lit the candle. It spread light to the room. The babies cried out.

"Wahbuuer!" He had absolutely no idea what they had said. But, it sounded like admiration to him. Hinata tugged his sleeve gently.

"I-I think we s-should sleep... I-Its already eleven..." He bent and grabbed the futons. She opened the fold of her large sack and took out a couple of pillows and blankets. She watched Sasuke lay out the futons and she arranged the pillows. Placing the babies in between them they faced opposite ways. Hinata blew out the candle, the room was once again enveloped in darkness, the only light came from the slightly open window.

Many girls would be enthusiastic about being in the same room as him...His imagination ran wild thinking about what his fan girls might say in this situation... "So Sasuke-kun let's be friends... Wait! Even better! Let me be your wife! Your mistress? Your sex slave? The bearer of your CHILDREN! Marry me!" Oh how his neural cortex throbbed.

"M-Mommie?" The twins gasped and wriggled uncomfortably.

'Have we been abandoned?'

'No. We can't be... Mommy would never...'

'We were thrown off a building the first time. Who's to say it'll never happen again?'

'I-I don't want to be abandoned!'

'Me NEITHER!'

The babies burst into tears. Mia screeched at the top of her lungs. Sasuke covered his ears and Hinata say up trying to comfort them. The sudden voice led to one thought... A a whole lot of fear.

'IT'S THE BOOGIE MAN!'

The window began to tremble at the high pitch of Mia's tone. Sasuke picked the screaming baby up and tried to shush her.

'HE'S GOT ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!'

'I'll save you!'

Tori tried to reach for Mia, swinging his arms wildly he knocked Hinata. The glass paned window shattered. The shards flew across the room, followed closely by the midnight air. The room was covered in the fragments. Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. The baby's tears streamed down her cheeks.

"B-Byakugan!" Hinata spoke activating her clan's technique. She held Tori against her and rubbed his back. Tori gurgled, sniffed and coughed. Hinata grabbed Mia and repeated her action which quietened the louder baby.

"The twin's didn't go to sleep..." As if by magic Sasuke had an idea, that would probably work.

(A/N You can skip most of the next part as it is highly unimportant.)

"Mia, Tori, listen up. Jutsus are usually the product of channeling chakra to a certain part or parts of the body (through the inner coil system, which is to chakra as blood vessels are to blood) and then manipulating it to create an effect which wouldn't be possible otherwise. If the inner coil system malfunctions or is blocked in any way, it is impossible to perform any jutsus at all.

Generally speaking, Jutsus are divided into three categories: Taijutsu (Body Techniques), Genjutsu (Mind Techniques) and Ninjutsu (Techniques that rely on sources beyond those). There is technically another category called Kinjutsu (Forbidden techniques), but it refers not to the type of the jutsu but to the fact that it is forbidden to learn or perform it.

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu ("Fire Type - Empowered Fireball Skill") Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user breathes a huge and intense ball of flame. A devastating attack. Katon Housenka ("Fire Type - Mythical Fire Flower") Sends multipile balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack. Katon Karyuu Endan ("Fire Type - Fire Dragon Flame Blast") Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth. Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu ("Fire Type - Dragon Fire Skill") The person using this jutsu sends a stream of fire at the opponent from their mouth."

Sasuke stopped upon hearing the light snores of the twins. He smirked, he was a genius. Neji couldn't have done it better himself.

"I bored them to sleep." He said in a satisfied tone. Hinata smiled faintly, although invisible to the human eye it was a smile.

Sasuke had almost all girls his age, some older and younger, wrapped around his finger. That, or they were fans of Neji. Hinata obviously had no strong feelings for her cousin that would suggest incest... So, why did she not adore him. The other girls worshipped him like he was god. The only guy she yearned for was that blond moron. Anyone with eyes could see that, excluding the fox himself. Always watching him, what was so darn special? He was a moron. An idiot. The stupidest being on the face of the earth. Why him?

"Why do you like Naruto?" She blushed, her smile faded.

"I-I don't..."

"You always follow him around. In class you stare. Why Naruto?" She gulped softly.

"W-Well... N-Naruto... He's a really good person... He's alot better than everyone thinks..." This was amusing... Sasuke saw faintly her expression. The moonlight made her seems almost etheral. Her pale face was accented by the rays, her eyes an open doorway into her mind.

"I want to know why _you_ like him." Her blush deepened further. She stuttered aimlessly for a moment.

"G-Good night." Hinata flopped onto the futon.

"You didn't answer my-" the sheets rose and fell steadily. Sasuke ruffled his sexy locks and sighed, when was he going to get a straight answer from her. He lay on his side of the futon and slept, all the while dreaming of Hinata.

Separation is painful. It was a feeling that eveyone feels sometimes. Being torn from something you treasure is never pleasent. Removing things you have become accustomed to is horrible. Places you love, people you trust, friends you think the world of... if you were never to see them again how would you feel. Anger, sadness, lonliness, yearning? It is unusual to be happy and joyful.

Yet, its seems to be a part of nature. Something everyone experiences. Heart ache is a regular customer. Do walls cry when their torn down? Do toys shed tears of sorrow when their trashed? We take them for granted. These objects we see everyday. If everything was taken would you feel empty. What conflicting emotions would be felt?

Destiny could not answer. Entities weren't made to feel pain. Emotions were a thing of humanity. Destiny wonderer what it would be like to have a heart that beat fast and slow. To be able to pass on like so many spirits. She enjoyed her infinite power. Sadly, there were restrictions. What could she do about the impending war? Tsunade's intervening was her only hope.


	9. Disaster

Good and bad news people! I passed my exams! All of my exams! Only I did not ace even a single test and I do have borderline passes and mostly B's and C's. My dad now says he wants to see A's. I'm dead! They've taken my compostion back as she only gave me 15 out of 30, which I strongly objected to. Seriously, apparently I did not answer the question of making the otherperson happy. Do you have to write 'She was happy' in order for it to be considered happiness. Apparently so! She increased my marks to 18 and she's taking it to have another look through.(I'm praying for a really high A. Which could possibly earn my trip to Japan!)

I've recently started playing 'Audition' closely related to 'maple story'. Only its better than maple. My username is... Rynx (Like all my other user names/email adds/nickname). Its wicked cool! Its this dance game with really excellent graphics!(I'm average at it).

Anyone heard of Death Note? Its come out in singapore!(movies come out faster in Singapore because we're close to the manufacturers) I'll give y'all a preview when I watch the movie!(may contain spoilers)

AN: If anyone has any questions/suggestions please review and ask/tell meeeeeee!

Reviews:

Many thanks to: Hiei's Shadow Tenshi, mizunosora, MysticMoonEmpress, stelmw02, kenshinlover2002, H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru and DJ.

Riiiceball: Well... Probably not a big evil war, but a war. Small war. I don't like big wars all too much. They bore the heck out of me.

Rcr: I thought it was a big miracle that Sasuke thanked someone as well. Of course Sasuke is 'perfect' so he shouldn't have flaws like being a pervert!(I like Sasuke's suggestion as well!).

Ferai: Thank you so much!(It was probably only due to you luck giving that I managed to pass every subject!)

stelmw02: they'll interact more when the babies are less active... Let me rephrase when the twins are not in the vincity of the area.

Numba neko93:I found it nicer for Sasuke to do the falling before Hinata. ) hope that's okay!

Harvestmoonfan24: Uh... I took the information off wikipedia...(sorry to burst your bubble...) I don't think you want to be like me...Really. Toy story made me think about that stuff to, but it wasn't what sparked me to write that stuff.(I still keep some of my favourite toys even till now.) Thanks for reviewing!

Disaster

Not everyone has an inbuilt instinct to adapt of survival. Not every person can change their ways. Minor habits such as dietary ones can change with the right motivation. Other things are easy for some, but are gigantic for others. When your home is changed you miss the old sights and sounds, the places you used to visit. But, with the change comes an exciting adventure, a fresh new playing field awaits, a new Destiny can unfold...

Destiny adorned herself in intricately patterned clothing. The light violet cloth came down to her toes revealing the golden sandles on her feet. She adjusted the veil on her head, the golden tresses of her hair flowed radiantly. It was a disguise worthy of Destiny. The veil should seal her identity well. Not everything could be conveyed by Tsunade. Advice from Tsunade was never taken too seriously. Hinata and Sasuke had to be on guard. The python approached. This was not going to be easy...

It was a rude awakening for Sasuke. His nose could smell something close to smoked shorts. Whatever it was, it was rank. His eyes were clamped shut, it was way too early to arise... He rolled over as a pair of hands shook him vigorously.

"Wake up! Wake up! Uchiha-kun! Wake up!" He sat up, bumping heads with the wide-eyed Hyuuga. He and Hinata rubbed the spots sorely. He looked around.

"Where are the twins?" Hinata was perspiring mildly and panting softly. Her hair was languid and matted.

"M-Mia and Tori set the kitchen on fire!" _That_ solemn speech woke him up.

"_What_?"

"I have no idea how, but I think they lit the gas from the gas stove! I tried to put it out by pouring water on it and using Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō... But nothing is working!" a famous mason couldn't have chipped a more flurried face. It was an odd sensation, but Sasuke found this side of her attractive.

"I-I can't find a bigger container. A-All I found is this mug..." She inhaled the sweet oxygen into her lungs and rushed into speech again. Sasuke knew he hadn't installed a fire alarm. Most ninja's were capable of putting out small fires.

The flames licked the walls and raged in the kitchen. Sasuke was startled by the size of the fire and smog that flooded the area. Hinata held a scorched cup as she exited the bedroom behind him. Tori and Mia were laughing heartily at their expense.

First off, Sasuke was acting like a woman having premenstrual syndrome, his cussing flooded the room. On prima facie Sasuke seemed quiet, now, not so much. He tried to recall some water jutsu's to still the fire. He was jolted backl to reality by Hinata's surprised scream.

"N-Naruto!" She became a shade of crimson upon sighting the blonde's face and stumbled backwards. He had his regular grin on and was hanging upside down with his feet secured to the ceiling of the balcony. Sasuke timed that in about five more seconds he would fall and bang his head on the tiled floor. Five... Four... Three... Two... One.

"Ouch!" Naruto massaged his temple that had connected with the ground. Hinata pulled the handle of the sliding door side ways to open it. She knelt down after rummaging though the pockets inside of her thick jacket. She quivered as she handed the herbal substance.

He had not noticed it before. He was always so used to being around confident girls who had no qualms about declaring their love. Hinata was so reserved, quiet and meek. Yet, so intriguing. Her clan was one of the most prominent of all the ninja based families. It seemed so wrong for the acsending leader of the Hyuuga's to be so shy. The Hyuuga's were so prideful, uniquely prized for their Byakugan's. Hinata was so unlike them, so sweet and kind, that it made you really want to see someone like her, someone so unsuited, to be the next head of the Hyuuga's.

Naruto seemed to recover immediately waving off Hinata's desire to help and was completely oblivious to her attempts. He peeked at the scene with his usual peppyness. His immediate reaction was to point and yell.

"What's that!" He played captain obvious well.

"Its a fire you Dobe." Naruto gave a poisonous glare, directed at Sasuke.

"I know that. What's it doing in your kitchen?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"What are you doing in my balcony?" Naruto scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uh... Never mind that. I'll just fix your burning heat problem." Naruto made a scratching motion over his palm creating a miniature tornado. Hinata tried to whack his hand away to misdirect the orb of wind.

"Rasengan!" He released the spinning vortex into the flames, increasing its volume. Hinata went into panic mode and Sasuke turned lethal on Naruto.

"You idiot! Now we have to put out an even bigger fire!" His look was all fury. His apartment was going up in flames. He was certain that everything inside there would be charred.

"I-I'll call the emergency lines." She was about to exit via the window when Sasuke placed his hand on her elbow preventing her from leaving.

"Don't." His pride had been hurt way too much, stupid fire! Can't believe that a damn fire can cause so much trouble. Worse, he couldn't put it out. Where was a hose when he needed one?

'Don't touch that.'

'Its so shiny!'

'We already reaked havoc on the kitchen. Lets just stop while we're ahead.'

'Shiny'

'Are you even listening to a word I'm saying.'

'Umm... Shiny?'

'That was you.'

'Oh. Right.'

'Hey! Hold it! I said don't touch- that...'

Mia watched in awe as a liquid speued from the broken faucet. Tori rested a palm on his forehead and slid it down over his eyes. Brilliant. His sister was an utter buffon. He saw Naruto rush in to investigate the noise, the fox slipped and fell flat on his buttocks.

"Mommie! Dodo farw down!" His voice was heard by Sasuke and Hinata who ran over to see the tap at full blast, filling the floor with water fast. Naruto had collapsed on the floor. Drool was leaking from him mouth. The apocalypse had begun... In Sasuke's bathroom.

"O-Oh my god!" Hinata ran over to Naruto and shook him slowly, trying to wake him into existance. He was out cold, and snoring as well.

"Mia! Tori! Are you two alright?" She gently cradled the twins.

'Act natural. You know, like we didn't just wreck half the house.'

The babies gurgled and Mia tugged on Hinata's hair. Tori shot a look of disgust to Sasuke who was blushing slightly at the sight to Hinata's underwear, which became viewable, via the wet white shorts she was wearing. Tori glanced at his dense sister who was calling for him. It was pretty obvious that Sasuke was not their mother. It was also true that Hinata resembled their mother more that him. But, she was not really their mother... That could not be changed.

Tears filled the young child's eyes. Sasuke held Mia with his arm resting beneath her bottom, another arm on her back, shielding her from the world. Tori's wail was heard above the sound of gushing H2O. Hinata dabbed away the baby's tears and gave a limpid smile. Sasuke could not help but wonder, why was the only girl who was not in love with him, the one with the perfect smile?

"Tori... Don't cry... Don't cry Tori... I'm here." Her voice was comforting and soothing to Tori's ears. He made a choking noise, and continued to tear.

Mia started to cry as well. There was no reason. It was merely due to the fact that as she watched her brother cry, it was just something she felt she should do as well. Twins are seperate beings, make no mistake. But, it sometimes feels like if you do not do some of the same things you will drift apart. Tori had a tensile strength, But Mia showed it in a way he was incapable of.

She showed it with her heart.

'Don't cry big brother. You don't have to worry. Even if we don't have mother...'

'I will always be here for you.'

Tori muscles abruptly tensed and tugged at the corners of his lips. Mia halted and grinned at him. Sasuke and Hinata gazed at each other.

"They stopped crying."

Affection is a fond feeling shared by many. It is always one of those things that you prize. Sometimes being affectionate heals scars and keeps ties strong. Between husband and wife affection is a key quality. By being affectionate they are able to enhance their unity and remain content with each other. Affection is close to the emotion love.

To never receive affection is a dismal thing. By never feeling that kind of warmth you feel empty. It was this species of emotion that was never truly felt by both the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Not to worry though, they were about to find out!


End file.
